thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Anwyll, Goro, Hansel, Pride, and Sam (Devour)
LINA Night 404. The castle. ' ' Was much easier getting to sleep the second time, back in Hansel's bed and under the heavy blanket. ' ' Goro dreamed he was wandering the halls of the castle. It was gloomy and cold, unkempt and dusty. His footsteps echoed, and he knew he was alone. A deep sadness pierced him, but in the haze of the dream he couldn't quite place why. COYOTE Eventually, Goro heard a singing noise. It was impossible to identify what type of creature or instrument made it; it was simply a pure tone, droning on, and on, and on. It came from the front of the castle. LINA Oh. Yeah. He was dreaming this for a reason. ' ' God, he wished he weren't fucking alone. Even dreaming one of Theo's cats into the place with him would've been better than this. Still, he made his way toward the front of the castle, following the noise. COYOTE The singing became more distinct as he approached the castle doors. It sounded like it was coming from outside-- and it sounded, oddly, like a breathy and high-pitched voice. LINA Goro stepped outside, eyes darting around warily. COYOTE As he stepped through the doors and they swung shut behind him, he found himself not outside, but inside a small and dimly lit shop with curtains covering the windows. Every square inch in the shop was covered in odd items: Some weapons, some statues, some curiosities, some body parts locked inside small vials of fluid. ' ' A woman at the counter sang while she worked, polishing a black wand. She trailed off when Goro stepped in. ' ' It was Diva. ' ' She blinked her liquid black eyes at him. "Oh, hello, lover-boy," she said. Her voice was sweet and slick as oil mixed with honey. "Welcome, welcome. Come right in." LINA Goro didn't move. He stared at her. COYOTE Diva blew him a kiss. LINA God. Fuck. Fuck. ' ' Just a dream. Just a dream. Except -- that didn't make him safe. She'd sent him dreams before, and... and-- ' ' And he had so much more to lose now, and she would know that. ' ' He wanted to curl into a ball, chew on his nails, pat down his pockets. Check for his jewelry, make sure it was all still in place. Make sure he was still himself, his life still real. ' ' He didn't do any of that. Just kept standing, completely still. ' ' "I asked to talk to Lust," he said. "Not you." COYOTE "Why, honey?" Diva said. Ink dripped from her eyes. She propped her face up on the counter and pouted at him. When she moved, she moved like a puppet on strings. "Don't you miss me? I miss you. I've thought about you a lot, late at night, all by my lonesone. I wanna be inside you again, baby." Her voice was high-pitched and girlish. LINA "Fuck off," he spat. COYOTE "You hurt me so bad, honey, sweetie, baby," Diva crooned. "You found somebody new? Is that it?" She came from around the counter towards Goro. LINA He didn't flinch. He wanted to back away, curl up and hide himself, but he didn't. He walked toward her to meet her in the middle. COYOTE She sat on a stool near the counter, batting her eyes at Goro. "I see you got a new curiosity on your finger, sweetheart." There came a clatter from the back of the shop, from another room, but she ignored it. She didn't seem to hear it. LINA "I'm not here to talk to you," he insisted. "You're fucking dead. Where's Lust?" COYOTE "Daddy? He's around here somewhere." ' ' The clatter turned into a coughing noise. It sounded deep, like a man, like someone was in pain. LINA Goro's eyes darted toward the room at the back of the shop, then back to Diva. He wondered if maybe this was Lust, playing a trick on him. That was some fucking introduction, if so. ' ' "You're dead," he said again. Kind of hoping for an explanation, but not expecting one. COYOTE "Dead? Why, honey. I was never alive. How can I be dead? You didn't kill me. You just cut pieces off until there wasn't any more of me left." ' ' The hacking noise faded, then turned into a moan of pain. Diva did not turn to acknowledge it, as if it weren't happening. Her black eyes remained unaware. LINA "Then what the fuck are you doing in my head, if there ain't any left?" COYOTE "You're a doctor, honey," Diva said. "Right? Big Doctor Goro. When you got an infected limb, you chop that big, juicy limb right off, right? Otherwise all that hot, wet sickness spreads from the sick limb into the rest of you." ' ' She reached over to try and dance her fingers up Goro's arm. ' ' "Maybe you didn't get all of me," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe you're having a bad dream." LINA Goro tried to smack her hand away and completely fucking missed. He skipped backward a couple steps. COYOTE Diva stopped there, going limp, but remaining standing, as if someone had temporarily stopped puppeting her. ' ' Black maggots began to crawl out from beneath the door leading to the other room, which had gone silent. LINA Goro stepped around Diva, eyes on her the whole time to make sure she wasn't gonna spring to life again. He walked for the door. COYOTE Maggots continued to crawl out from beneath the door, which was shut, but broken, as if someone had attacked it in an attempt to break it. LINA Goro frowned down at the maggots. He knocked on the door. COYOTE There came a faint moan, as if someone inside was in great pain. LINA He tried the door handle. COYOTE The door was unlocked, and opened smoothly. ' ' As Goro stepped through the door, the shop vanished around him, leaving him standing in a palace carved out of shining alabaster stone. The palace stood in ruins in the middle of a great forest, and Goro stood on the steps of an entryway. ' ' Ahead, maggots crawled on the ground. Some behind him had been crushed beneath his feet, leaving gray smears on the stone. A trail of them led into another room. LINA Goro followed the trail. COYOTE The trail led through a maze of doorways, until at last he emerged into a bedroom. As soon as he entered, it became apparent that this was bedroom of a sick person. Faceless clerics gathered at the bed of a man drenched in sweat, covered in crawling black maggots. The man had fine golden hair and milky-white skin, giving him a rather eerie affect. ' ' He reached for Goro weakly as though seeking help. ' ' The faceless clerics plucked the maggots off the man’s skin, dropping them into a bucket one by one— but more emerged from his nose and ears, one even crawling out of the corner of his mouth. LINA Goro grimaced. He looked at each of the clerics, and then the corners of the room. "The fuck is this for?" he called to whoever might be listening. "You wanna talk to me or not, you fucking coward?" COYOTE There was no response. LINA Goro approached the sickbed, nudging aside one of the clerics. He looked down at the maggot-infested man. "Who are you?" COYOTE The man looked at him, glassy-eyed with fever. “I don’t know,” he whimpered. “Help me. Help me. I think I did something wrong. Go find my brother. Tell him I’m sorry. Tell me to please, please help me. Make me better again.” ' ' He began to moan, trailing off into feverish nonsense, whispering that he’d done something wrong, that he’d made a mistake. LINA "Who's your brother?" COYOTE It seemed like the man’s momentary lucidity had passed. He fell into a daze, continuing to mumble to himself as if Goro were not there. ' ' The dust beneath Goro’s feet began to swirl. The maggots at his feet turned to rose petals, and they spun in front of Goro as though guided by an unseen hand, and Goro felt a oddly soothing presence, as though a blanket had settled around him. ' ' “Wake up, my watcher,” said a voice in his ear. “This isn’t the dream you’re looking for. You’re having a nightmare.” The voice was young, and male, and it was familiar, as if he’d heard it once or twice before. ' ' And then Goro woke up. LINA He gasped, heart racing, and rolled over to clutch at Hansel. ' ' Alright. It was alright. ' ' He felt chilly, and deeply disturbed, but he remembered the end of the dream. His breathing slowed and he whispered a prayer of thanks in Celestial. ' ' He positioned himself more snugly against Hansel and dragged the covers up over his head. He closed his eyes and gradually drifted off. COYOTE This time, when Goro drifted into a new dream, he awoke in a calm meadow inside a clearing. At the center of the meadow stood a tall apple tree, and wrapped around the tree was an enormous black serpent. ' ' The serpent appeared to be dozing. LINA Goro walked slowly toward the tree, squinting at the serpent. COYOTE The serpent lazily uncoiled itself, then dropped halfway down to see Goro. “Hello,” it said pleasantly. “I am Anwyll. And you are the morsel my vassal spoke of.” LINA Goro made a face, half confused and half grossed out. He gestured vaguely over his shoulder. "That weird fuckin' nightmare, before. With the guy and the maggots. You have anything to do with that?" COYOTE The snake titled his head. “No.” LINA Goro narrowed his eyes. "My name's Goro. I asked Raef to hook us up." COYOTE “Yes. I know.” The snake slid onto the ground. His tongue tasted the air near Goro as he inspected Goro, loosely coiling at his feet. LINA "Are you always a fucking snake?" Goro asked, looking down and stepping carefully. COYOTE “No. But this is comfortable. You might enjoy being a snake,” the snake said. “It’s much more comfortable than being a half-elf. You look uncomfortable.” LINA "Ain't really any of your fucking business," Goro said. Then he reconsidered. "Or maybe it fuckin' is. See, I got a problem. It started with your daughter." COYOTE The snake bunched, steely muscle rippling and tensing, and it hissed, lunging at Goro for a half a second, then snatching itself back. LINA Goro flinched. Couldn't help it; he was a fuckin' mortal man, and all. But he stood his ground. "I held up my end of the deal, and she held up hers. Or so I fucking thought." COYOTE Anwyll's voice contained a hint of pride. "My daughter is a force of nature. She is chaos and hunger." He sounded angry, now. "Or at least, she was." He coiled back down into a more relaxed state. "What bargain? What deal did she break?" LINA "Well, there wasn't no clause in the contract that said you were gonna inherit it once she fuckin' died. So there's that, for starters." COYOTE "You mortals are so weird," Anwyll said. It didn't sound like an insult. He said it with deep enjoyment. "What contract did I inherit?" LINA "I got a theory that you're fuckin' around in my soul." Goro watched carefully for a reaction, though it wasn't like he'd spent his whole fucking life learning how to read snakes. COYOTE Anwyll cocked his head, and watched Goro. The dreamscape around them was chaotic, and it changed around them almost as if it were breathing. It remained a meadow, but rocks shifted position; trees grew a foot, then wilted, then grew. ' ' Anwyll's shape flickered out of existence for a second, then returned as a man rather than a snake, as if he'd been a man the whole time. ' ' His skin was milky white and his hair was golden, braided into an elegant crown on his head. LINA Now that caught Goro off-guard. ' ' It was... it was the same fucking guy. From his nightmare. How the fuck... Goro'd never seen the man in his life, before tonight. ' ' Go find my brother. Tell him I'm sorry. ' ' This isn't the dream you're looking for. ' ' Goro frowned. ' ' "Nothing to say for yourself, eh?" COYOTE "I have no idea if I have access to your soul or not," Anwyll said matter-of-factly. "But if I do, I will take enormous pleasure in corrupting you into a child like Diva, little morsel." LINA "If you do, Raef'll gut you," Goro said. He didn't know if it was true. He just kinda... hoped. COYOTE Anwyll waved his hand. "Probably. He'll calm down eventually, though. He can't be mad forever." LINA Goro clenched his teeth and his fists. "Get the fuck out of me. Don't ever fucking touch me again. I don't wanna be one of your goddamn children." COYOTE "Well, you are in luck," Anwyll said regretfully. "I do not think I have your soul, little morsel. But Raef said you are sick? That is delightful. What's wrong with you?" LINA "He says I feel like you," Goro spat. "Whatever the hell that's supposed to mean." COYOTE "Yes, you do. That's very neat. I am very interested in what's going to happen to you. You know, I've lived so long, it's fucking delightful to see a neat new thing like you." LINA "Fuck off. Why? Why do I feel like you?" COYOTE Anwyll leaned forward, looking at Goro with an intent-- almost greedy-- look. "If you let me in, I could check." LINA "Bite me." COYOTE "I would love to bite you," Anwyll said, reaching greedily for Goro's arm. LINA Goro jerked his arm out of the way. COYOTE "I could tell you what's wrong," Anwyll said. "If I got a peek inside. Come on. I want to see. I miss my daughter, you slimy little rat. Let me smell her in you." He reached again. The dreamscape kept shifting around them, making the ground harder to walk on as Goro moved back, the grass grasping at his feet like it wanted to feed off of him. ' ' Then Anwyll's human form vanished again, and he became a snake again, a wriggling black serpent at least twenty feet long and thicker than Goro's body. LINA Now Goro was getting nervous. He looked around frantically for a safe place to step, but he wasn't sure there was any. "You can fuck the fuck off. I don't want you or your daughter anywhere near me. Tell me how to get her out and you can fucking have her back." COYOTE "She's dead," Anwyll said matter-of-factly. His eyes dripped with golden light. "You killed her." His coils nudged the back of Goro's boots as, in a flash, Anwyll moved to wrap Goro in his coils. LINA "Stop." Goro tried hopping away, kicking the snake. "Wake me up." ' ' Pride would. Pride always did. Maybe that had given Goro false confidence. Or maybe Raef's goddamn fucking trust in this thing had. Either way, Goro was suddenly very, very fucking scared he'd made a mistake, letting Lust into his dream. COYOTE "No," Anwyll said. "That's not how this works." The golden light ran from his eyes in rivulets, now, and dripped from his maw, making his words wet and slimy. ' ' "See?" Anwyll said. And the dreamscape continued to churn around Goro, throwing up barriers behind him, trees and stone walls. Instead of trying to coil around him, Anwyll simply lunged and crushed Goro against the hard surface of a tree. ' ' Anwyll began to expand his mouth and unhinge his jaw. LINA Goro started screaming. He didn't know who, or what, would be able to hear it -- maybe nothing -- but he did it anyway. ' ' As a last ditch something or other, grabbed one of Anwyll's fangs and tried pushing -- holding him off, breaking it, whatever the fuck. COYOTE One of Anwyll's fangs twisted, and snapped in his hand, and hot black blood poured from the wound. The blood felt oddly alive, somehow, like it was wriggling and moving, like there were small hard pieces inside it instead of just slick blackness. ' ' Anwyll paid no attention to this. Instead, he unhinged his jaw wider and began to swallow Goro from the head downwards, steel-like muscle crushing him from every angle as Goro slid down his throat. LINA Goro didn't think about it too hard. Wasn't like he had time to. He just went with the first desperate idea that came to his head. ' ' He thought of Pride. He thought of the stars -- real ones, and the ones that shone in Pride's crepuscular sky. He thought of Pride's golden irises peering at him from candles and lamps. There was no light inside of the snake, but he hoped -- he thought maybe -- ' ' He didn't think Mask could reach him here, either, but he attempted to send a message to Pride the same way he would if he could draw on his magic in waking life. ' ' Help? COYOTE Inside Anwyll was stifling. There was no light to see-- and everything was muted into silence, inside the snake, the hard muscle of the snake's interior crammed against Goro's ears, holding him so tight he could not breathe, though he did not need to. ' ' It felt like there were living things inside the snake's skin, just on the other side of Anwyll's stomach. Writhing, twisting black maggots, just like the ones Goro had seen in his earlier dream. It felt like they wanted to break through the skin and get Goro. ' ' And as Goro slid farther into the snake, blood from Anwyll's wounded mouth dripped after him. Some maggots crawled after Goro. They were small enough to slide through the crevices of Anwyll's slimy interior. ' ' They tried to burrow into Goro's mouth, but were successful with Goro's mouth shut. They began trying to burrow into his nose and ears instead. Anwyll settled, comfortably, on the ground. IZZY The world rippled, as if a stone had been dropped into a pond. ' ' The ripple expanded out from a point beyond the nightmare jungle, and rather than disturbing the calm surface of a flat body of water, it instilled order into the chaos, forcing twisted trees to stand upright and stately, taming wild grass into gently-swaying stalks, turning the muddy quicksand of the earth into hard-packed soil and paving stones. ' ' Those stones clicked quietly underneath Pride's hooves, and he charred brands into each one with each quick, purposeful step, carrying the choking scent of sulfur with him, a step behind him, a beat too late to alert the contented, sluggish snake to his presence. ' ' Pride lashed out with sharp golden talons and raked into the snake's side, where it bulged, rending it open with a deft swipe. Maggots and viscera spilled out, and so did Goro -- freed of the creature's gut but still slick with its acid, treated to the view of the demon he knew standing over him with bloody claws that made a fast fist in his clothes to jerk him closer. ' ' It seemed like Pride's teeth were sharper than they had been. Certainly, his claws were. ' ' "This," he snarled, "is mine." LINA Goro scrabbled to grab onto Pride, dragging himself even closer, gasping and shaking. ' ' "Get me out of here," he begged. "Please. Please." COYOTE Anwyll didn't move to strike Pride. Instead he lunged for Goro again, shrieking a high-pitched shriek that sounded like a man screaming rather than a serpent. "Mine! Mine! Daughter! Daughter! Mine! Child!" IZZY Pride barked liquid blue fire at the snake and yanked Goro away, out of danger. He opened his mouth again and raised his unoccupied talons, clearly prepared to bloody them, as well. ' ' Then, he seemed to think better, and instead just spat, "Disgusting," and snapped his fingers. ' ' And Goro was in the dream palace, on the balcony outside the music room, on his knees and still covered in slime. Pride's hand dropped onto the top of his head, and the mess sloughed off of him, starting from that touch, making a sickly dark puddle around him. LINA Goro was still shaking. He whimpered a little, involuntarily, and looked up at Pride, scared half to fucking death. IZZY Pride still looked different. His claws were still out, and his lips were curled in distaste, showing sharp fangs. He almost seemed taller, and the cool breeze only dissipated the sulfurous scent so much. ' ' But he knelt as the slime slid off Goro, goat legs bending backwards, as they did, to put him closer to Goro's level. He touched Goro's shoulder in a careful way, to not prick him with his golden claws. ' ' "You're safe," he said gently. "It's over." LINA Goro whimpered again. He hugged himself, curling into a ball. IZZY The remains of Anwyll's gut slipped over the edge of the balcony, and were gone. ' ' Pride looked at Goro for a moment, then turned to look inside, and called, "Sakincha!" ' ' After a moment, the curtains flickered and Sam stuck his head out, looking sleepy, then looking very alert and dropping down beside Goro to put a hand on his back. "What the fuck?" he asked. "What the fuck." ' ' "He spoke to Lust." ' ' "What the fuck." He shifted to get into a more comfortable position, folding one leg under the other and stretching that one out behind Goro, scooting in closer to him. LINA Goro grabbed for Sam. He couldn't stop fucking shivering. He might've been crying, too; he wasn't sure, 'cause he still felt wet all over, even though Pride had gotten rid of the stuff. ' ' He thought about his body still being in bed, still snuggled up to Hansel. At least, he hoped that's where it still fucking was. He opened his mouth to ask, either for confirmation, or for Pride to wake him up -- but he couldn't really make words. He was so fucking disoriented. Nightmares and dreams within dreams. He didn't know if he'd be able to trust reality when he did wake up. ' ' He let out some kinda anguished, questioning cry. IZZY Sam seemed a little startled, but then hugged Goro hard. "What happened?" he asked quietly. ' ' There were soft sounds as Pride shifted, mirroring Sam's position somewhat on the other side of Goro. His claws receded slowly, dulling again, and he left his hand on Goro's shoulder. "I'm unsure," he answered. "He cried for help. I found him in Lust's dream, being devoured." ' ' "What?" ' ' Pride made a sound of disgusted agreement at Sam's incredulity. Sam wrapped his arms around Goro more firmly and squeezed him. LINA Goro settled, a bit, at Sam holding him tight. He kept opening his mouth to try and talk, but it took him a while before he managed. He kept clinging desperately to Sam in the meantime -- This is helping. Don't let go. ' ' "I asked Raef," he said hoarsely. "He told Anwyll I wanted to talk to him. I, um. Ah." He squeezed his eyes shut, wincing. "Tried to ask him if--if he got Diva's contract, and. He said he didn't think so, but he wanted to look inside me to see what was going on and--and I told him no, but--" IZZY Pride made a sound like a growl -- not the sort of growl that would come from a man, but the sort that might come from a bear, or a dragon; some sort of angry and territorial beast. ' ' "Shh," Sam said softly. It wasn't clear if it was directed at Goro or at his partner. ' ' When Pride spoke, his voice was even. "My brother is a disgusting creature. He can't be trusted. He is base. He is an animal." LINA "Mm." Goro kept his eyes squeezed shut. "I just... I thought I'd get some answers, but..." IZZY "You did what you could," Pride said, sounding sympathetic. "Animals can't be reasoned with." ' ' "We'll kill him," Sam promised. LINA Goro's breathing was starting to even out, and he wasn't shivering anymore, save for an occasional tremor that made him grab more tightly to Sam. ' ' "Oh," he said suddenly. He lifted his head and blinked at Pride. "I had a nightmare. Before--before the dream with him. My god, he woke me up from it, told me it wasn't the right one. It was weird." He closed his eyes and shook his head rapidly. "Anwyll was in it. But he was different. He was on a bed, crawling with maggots. Like--like those ones in his stomach, right, but they were infesting him, and he was sick. And he was begging for help." IZZY Pride raised an eyebrow. Sam looked to him, too, quizzical, and Pride glanced at him and back to Goro. ' ' "Baffling," he said flatly. LINA Goro went on, undeterred. "He said, tell my brother I need help. I made a mistake." IZZY At that, Pride tilted his head. He was quiet for a long moment. ' ' "Did he, now?" he said then, slowly, almost sounding pleased. "He said he needed my help." LINA "It was fucked," Goro added. "And the strangest thing was, I ain't never seen that guy in my life before. I don't know how I dreamed about him." IZZY "And your god," Pride said, still slowly, "told you that you were in the wrong dream?" LINA Goro nodded. "What? You know what it means?" IZZY "Mm. Not entirely." He took his hand off of Goro's shoulder to tap his claws against his jawline in thought. "Dreams can be tricky things, but they always only belong to one individual. Perhaps you remember the wrathful girl -- there were several of her, after her deal with my sister. Not indistinguishable -- possessing different minds, and different dreams, but similar enough to be ... difficult to pin down. One doesn't often find themself in the wrong dream," he mused. "Not unless there are ... too many minds to target." LINA "Oh. Like how my wizard friend couldn't get me into the right Wyn dream, 'cause there was too many Wyns." Actually, Goro wasn't sure that was exactly what Pride was talking about. But maybe. He cocked his head to the side, frowning. "Why'd you smile when I said he wanted your help?" IZZY Pride shrugged slightly, in a lackadaisical way. "Perhaps I find it entertaining, that he might come groveling to me for help." ' ' "We're going to kill him, though," Sam said. "Right?" ' ' "Mm. Likely." LINA Goro thought for a while, puzzling over it still. ' ' "Why... would he need your help, though? And why was I even in that dream, and why... agh." He closed his eyes again and let go of Sam with one hand to tug his hair. Gah, too fucking weird. IZZY "I've no idea why he would need my help," Pride remarked. "How you found yourself in the wrong dream, however -- I can only speculate that something went awry, and you slipped into an adjacent dream -- or someone pulled you there," he added thoughtfully. "Perhaps desperate to be heard calling for help. Regardless, the dream worlds must have been very close together for it to happen. Nearly the same sources -- linked minds." LINA "What's that fuckin' mean though? Is Lust a hivemind like Diva was?" IZZY "Not the last time I checked," he said, a bit dryly. ' ' "Maybe something changed him," Sam said, shrugging. "Being on the mortal plane. Or whatever." LINA "Maybe he got sick," Goro agreed. He scowled. "Motherfucker, though. I hope he fucking bites it. Who gives a shit." IZZY "Mm," Pride said idly. ' ' The palace dimmed slightly, flickered. Sam didn't seem to notice -- he kept holding Goro, giving Pride a look, but Pride glanced to Goro. ' ' "Ah. You're waking up," he said. LINA "Oh." Goro's voice sounded distant, suddenly, to his own ears. "Thank you," he said quickly, looking at Pride. "Thank you for coming to get me." IZZY "Of course," the demon said. "You're mine." ' ' And then Goro woke up -- soaked in sweat and curled into a little ball in Hansel's bed, with Hansel kneeling over him and shaking him gently, urgently whispering, "Goro, Goro, love, ishi, wake up, it's okay, it's okay --." LINA Goro felt hot and freezing at the same time. His body ached from tension, and the inside of his cheek was bleeding where he'd been biting it. ' ' Pain meant it was real. He hoped. ' ' He scrambled onto Hansel, arms going around Hansel's shoulders and legs going around his waist. He buried his face in the crook of Hansel's neck and wailed softly. IZZY Hansel dropped back to sit awkwardly, wrapping around Goro tight, clearly fucking alarmed but keeping his voice soft. "Hey, hey." He kissed Goro's hair. "S'okay. S'okay, love. Just a nightmare. Over now. I love you. S'okay." LINA Goro didn't say anything. He sniffled and nodded, not really sure if it was okay. It wasn't just a nightmare. ' ' He didn't have it in him to explain just then, though. He didn't think he could even manage to say, Better cancel your plans for the next few days 'cause I'm gonna need you non-stop, I'm so scared. Just tried to get it across without words, clutching Hansel so tight his nails might be leaving bruises, shivering again and sniffling against Hansel's neck. IZZY Hansel went between murmuring reassurances and kissing his head. ' ' "Okay. S'okay, love. I got you. I got you." ' ' END LINA TRP: Anwyll, Goro, Hansel, Pride, and Sam (Devour). Night 404. Goro confronts Anwyll in a dream, and Anwyll tries to eat him. Pride rescues Goro and Goro shares the strange nightmare he had beforehand. Category:Text Roleplay